The Art of Persuasion
by LittleWhiteTie
Summary: Natalia is to be married soon. Her suitors have all been loathsome in her opinion, but she will go through with it for the sake of her country. Guy suggests she marry him, but she won't let him give up his own happiness and the chance to fall in love just for her. When he tells her he loves her, she doesn't believe him. He has five days to convince her otherwise.


_Seven days._

Natalia stared at the list before her until her eyes began to blur and anxiety crept up into her chest. She had seven days before her twenty-third birthday… seven days until a husband would be decided for her.

Technically she was allowed a choice, but all of her potential suitors had been equally loathsome in her opinion, so she decided to allow the council to have their way and choose for her. She was supposed to have been married three years ago, and the council and her father had been patient, allowing her time to mourn, but that time had passed and it was time for her to step back into her role as Princess of Kimlasca and carry on the royal family.

The notion of producing an heir with any of her potential suitors was one she tried hard not to think about, but it was something she would go through with anyway for her country. And if not for her country, then for Luke: he was finally finding his place in the world, but if anything were to happen to her, he would be forced to leave his new life behind to take the throne. She couldn't let that happen.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself. "I must."

She closed her eyes, taking deep, slow breaths, and waited.

-x-X-x-

"What aren't you telling me, Luke?"

Guy sat opposite his unannounced guest who clearly had something on his mind. Luke had been evasive and fidgety since he arrived, and Grand Chokmah wasn't exactly in the neighbourhood. There was a reason he was here.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Natalia's going to be married in seven days," he blurted out.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. She was supposed to be married to… me… but she said she couldn't let me be forced into a life I didn't want, so she's letting the council decide for her," he said, looking away.

"But-"

"She's made up her mind," Luke said sadly. "She didn't want anyone to know, but I thought I should tell you."

Guy had a million questions, but he settled for the one at the forefront of his mind. "…Why did she keep quiet about it?"

"Because she thought we might try to intervene," he said. "She said she can't put her own happiness before that of Kimlasca. She said the country needs stability, so we shouldn't try to change her mind. …I'm worried for her, Guy."

Guy looked crestfallen. "And the suitors…?"

"They're jerks," Luke said angrily, grinding his teeth. "I've met some of them, and I've heard about the others from her. They're all equally terrible, which is why she's just letting the council decide. But I- I can't…"

"Of course not," Guy interrupted before Luke could get too down on himself. "Did Noelle take you here in the Albiore?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then come on," he said, standing up and reaching for his jacket. "I need to get to Baticul. There's not much time."

-x-X-x-

 _Six days._

"Your Highness."

Natalia jumped as she heard a voice from behind her. She'd been so caught up in her head that she hadn't heard the guard approach.

"There's someone here who wishes to see you."

She sighed inwardly. Probably yet another suitor. She was tired of all these visits, forcing herself to be polite as they sucked up or tried to impress her with their bravado. Obsequious or obnoxious… she just wanted the decision to be made already.

"Very well. Send them in."

"Natalia," a warm voice greeted her.

"Guy! Oh thank goodness it's just you."

"Just me?"

"Oh, I didn't mean… I've had a lot of people to see me lately, and it's just been a little much," she admitted.

He could see the dark circles under her eyes and could tell she was exhausted. "Sorry to add to that list," he apologized. "Are you doing okay?"

"Of course," she said automatically.

"These visitors… have they been here to ask your hand in marriage?"

She looked at him. "How did you know?"

"I'm sorry. Luke told me. Please don't get mad at him," he said. "…Have there been any prospects?"

She held up a list full of names.

"I mean, that you've actually considered."

"They will all be considered by the council," she responded.

"So none then," he surmised.

Her shoulders sagged a little. "They're all about the same."

"Well, you don't have to marry one of them," Guy said. "There's an alternative."

"Guy," she shook her head. There was a slight waver in her voice. "Please. I told Luke. Don't try to talk me out of getting married. I have to do this."

"Then marry me."

He watched as her eyes widened with surprise, and then they twinkled as she laughed. "Thank you, Guy," she said, still smiling. "Though I don't know how you can say such things with a straight face."

"Because I mean them," he said.

"What? But you can't possibly mean that," she said.

"And why not?"

"Because I know you're kind and you like helping people out, but this is more than just a favour. This is the rest of your life we're talking about!"

He looked at her meaningfully. "I know."

She blinked as the look he gave her and his words sank in. "You would…" Her eyes shone as she began to tear up. "Guy… thank you," she said, her voice overflowing with gratitude. "Thank you, but I can't let you do that for me."

"Why not?" he asked again, softly.

"I can't let you sacrifice your future, your happiness, just for me," she said.

"I'm happy when I'm with you," he said. That made her smile.

"And I with you. But I can't let you give up your chance to fall in love and have a real relationship," she said. She closed her eyes and thought of Luke and Tear. "You deserve at least that much."

"What if I told you that I was in love with you?" he asked.

She smiled. "I'd tell you that you were a fantastic liar."

"And if I was telling the truth?"

"You wouldn't be."

"I am."

That stopped her. She looked into his eyes. "You're very good, you know. It's almost disconcerting."

"I mean it." He stepped forward. His hand trembled, but he took her hand in his. "Natalia, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please. Marry me."

She was taken aback. "Now it _is_ disconcerting," she said, laughing a little. "You're a very convincing actor, Guy, but you really shouldn't lie about things like that."

"But I-"

"I really do appreciate your offer, Guy, but I can't let you do this for me," she said graciously but with an edge of finality. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I need to prepare for my meeting tomorrow with the hospital board."

"I…" He stopped, noting how tired she looked. "Okay, I'll let you get some rest." He'd convince her tomorrow. And if not, he would the next day, or the day after that.

He had five days. He'd show her just how persuasive he could be.


End file.
